Holidaying Together
by Angels-do-exist
Summary: This story is about Kag, Inu, San and Mir going on holidays after school breaks up. Fun follows. In the same house together for over two weeks. Meeting up with other friends. Truth or Dare.
1. FREEDOM!

**Story:** Holidaying Together

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kagome & Miroku/Sango (though other couples may come into it in later chapters)

**Summary:** This story is about Kag, Inu, San and Mir going on holidays after school breaks up. Fun follows. In the same house together for over two weeks. Meeting up with other friends. Truth or Dare etc...

_Hey there this story is an Alternate Universe story. It has Inuyasha as a half demon and any of the others (eg Koga, Ayame, Rin, Shippoor Sesshomaru (and Kilala except she will be human-like) that come into it will be as they are in the anime - demon, half demon, human. This is an imaginary land where all three are able to live in peace and harmony... mostly. _

_Anyway ages:Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame are all 18. Shippo, Kilala and Rin are 17 and Sesshomaru is20.This is a guess/approximation..._

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I bet I can see my regulars out there reading this! And maybe some newbies!  
Anyway I hope you like this story, its been in my head for a while and i decided to start writing it down.  
And it is better than the summary... i'm no good at them! Anyway i will leave you know so you can read.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One - FREEDOM**

"Yes, the holidays!" Kagome cried happily, throwing her arms into the air as she spun in a circle, her ebony hair flying behind her as she did so, her coffee brown eyes sparkling in happiness. Then remembering she was still at school she continued hurriedly to her locker and started pulling everything out of it and stuffing it randomly into her backpack. "Freedom at last!" she breathed excitedly.

"Anyone would think you didn't like school from the way you're going on Kags," the tall, silver-haired guy said with a smirk as he leant against the locker next to hers and watched Kagome's actions with open amusement.

"Don't tease me Inuyasha," she said pausing to look at her friend with a pout. "I like school as much as the next girl, but you know I've been looking forward to this trip for ages!"

"Yeah like I couldn't tell," he said rolling his amber eyes as his mouth quirked slightly into a smile.

"Don't be like that," she said putting her hands on her hips and then poked him lightly in the chest. "It's not like you haven't been waiting anxiously for this trip too!"

"Who me?" he said innocently and his face deadpan. "I couldn't care if we go or not."

"You did not just say that!" she said her coffee coloured eyes shocked as she put her hands over her ears. "You did not just diss our trip we've been planning for months!"

"Who's dissing our plans?" the brunette asked with a grin as she walked up to them, guy in tow.

"Inuyasha says he doesn't care if we go or not," Kagome said glaring at the traitor as he looked innocently away. "Talk some sense into him Sango!"

"Well since he doesn't really care about our trip we could just leave the guys at home and make it into a girl trip?" Sango replied with a grin her chocolate brown eyes sparkling mischievously. "That would be fun don't you think?"

"But my love!" The tall, dark haired guy next to Sango said with a pout. "Don't you want me to come?"

"Let me think for a minute… nope," she said grinning widely at his violet puppy dog eyes. "You can't keep your hands to yourself Miroku."

"Look what you've done now Inuyasha," Miroku said with a frown as he poked the other guys chest. "Now we're being left behind!"

"Feh, Kagome wouldn't leave me behind," Inuyasha said with a grin as he walked up behind her and put his arm on her shoulders. "She would miss me too much."

"Would not," she grumbled and moved away from his arm, still mad at him for saying he didn't care about their plans. "You're a pain and I wouldn't miss you at all."

"Would too," Inuyasha said softly his amber eyes becoming slightly devious, which she saw and started backing away from him. He followed her and then attacked, his fingers probing her sides for her ticklish spots. Kagome tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his grip was unbreakable and soon he had her laughing so hard she couldn't move. "Say it!"

"No," she said laughing and looking pleadingly at Miroku and Sango but they were too busy laughing at her. "You're both traitors!" she said trying to glare at them between giggles.

"Come on Kagome say it," he said smiling at her.

"Only if you stop tickling me!" she demanded, when he stopped she leant her forehead against the cold locker to catch her breath. "Okay I would miss you," she confessed.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she hit him over the head and then moved angrily away, leaving a very stunned and injured Miroku in her wake. "You should have learnt by now."

"But Sango, you're so beautiful I can't help myself!" he said solemnly as he tried to sit up again. To which the other three just rolled their eyes.

"Well I guess we are all still going so we better get home to finish packing," Kagome said with a grin. "Knowing you guys as I do, you haven't even started packing yet." The guys looked kind of sheepish at that comment and the girls burst out laughing,

"Well have fun packing guys!" Sango said with a grin as she linked arms with Kagome. "We're going to the mall!"

"See you at my house at 9am tomorrow!" Kagome called over her shoulder as they walked away.

-----------------

"This trip is going to be so great!" Kagome said with a grin as they got out of the car and smoothed down her white and green uniform, "Maybe we should have changed first?"

"There wasn't any time to change and you look fine anyway," Sango said as she locked up her little red car and they started walking to the mall. "I wonder if we will meet up with anyone else we know while we are on holidays?"

"I don't know, I never brought it up with anyone because I didn't want anyone trying to crash it," Kagome said with a shrug as she pushed a few strands of ebony hair behind her ear and they walked through the sliding door and into the cool, noisy mall.

"I know what you mean," Sango said as she stopped at the music store and started flipping through the CD's. "We've been planning this trip for so long."

"Yeah for months," Kagome said with a dreamy sigh as she thought of their perfect holiday, but it soon turned into a frown. "I just hope that nothing goes wrong."

"Don't jinx it," Sango said frowning back as she walked over to the cash register to buy her CD's. "Everything will be fine."

"You're right, I'm just being silly," Kagome said with another smile as she tried to peer over Sango's shoulder. "Sorry Sango, so what CD's are you getting?"

"The Corrs and Evanescence," Sango said with a smile as she took the bag off the cashier. "So what did you want to come to the mall to buy anyway?"

"The perfect dress," Kagome said in a whisper. "That will finally get Inuyasha to notice me."

"Kagome the perfect dress doesn't exist!" Sango said with a sigh, knowing this was going to be a long shopping trip. "And Inuyasha already notices you."

"Does not," Kagome said with a pout. "Besides don't you want Miroku to notice you," she said nudging her friend in the ribs.

"No I do not want that pervert to notice me," Sango said crossing her arms over her chest. "I could find someone much better.

"Sure," she said with a knowing smile. "I know you better than that Sango, now stop trying to lie to me and come on."

"Kagome don't start this again," Sango pleaded as she was literally dragged into a clothing store.

----------------

Over two hours and at least twenty shops later Sango sat down heavily on the bench and dropped her shopping bags at her feet. "I'm so tired!" she moaned thinking how nice a smoothy would be right about now.

"How come?" Kagome asked as she too sat down and put her shopping bags at her feet.

"What do you mean how come?" Sango growled. "Because we have been shopping for over two hours and still haven't even found you your dress!"

"Well it's not my fault none of them had my perfect dress!" Kagome pouted. "Besides you bought stuff too!"

"What else was I supposed to do while you looked for your dress?" Sango said with a smirk. "Besides I needed a new swimsuit."

"And sweaters, and T-shirts and jeans and…" Kagome said laughing.

"Don't pick on me!" Sango said mock huffily, "You bought just as much as I did."

"Okay enough rest," Kagome said grabbing Sango's arm and pulling her up.

"Aww… do we have to?" Sango whined.

Kagome and Sango walked into Woman's Dream, a very popular and expensive boutique. Immediately Kagome started browsing through the evening wear, with a sigh Sango joined her in browsing. She loved this store and if Kagome was buying an evening dress she better buy one too.

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Sango asked as she looked through the racks. "The guys aren't going to have anything to wear!"

"They will when we ring them tonight and ask them to pack something formal," Kagome said as she picked up a sleek, backless emerald green gown and added it to the growing pile on her arm. "After all I want to go to some nice places while we are away as well as the fun ones."

"Kagome I don't even know if Miroku and Inuyasha own a suit!" she said as she picked out a pretty violet gown and then a cream one, "And I doubt they could rent them."

"You're a genius!" Kagome said as she walked towards the dressing room.

"I am?" Sango asked confused. "Why?"

"When we get there we can order the suits and have them delivered," Kagome said peering over the door. "That way they don't have to know anything about going out until we tell them!"

Sango sighed quietly as she looked through the rack one more time, adding a couple more gowns to the pile in her arms and walked to the dressing room. Sango growled angrily at the first two dresses that she tried on, the green managed to make even her slim figure look fat and the cream dress' cut wasn't right at all. After another five dresses and still no success she had about lost hope, until she found the one…

The soft violet silk dress flowed gently over her curves, leaving her left shoulder bare and gathering slightly at her small waist and fell down to her ankles, flaring slightly.

She couldn't wait to show Kagome, she stepped out of her dressing room and knocked on Kagome's. "Hey Kagome?" she called, "How are you going in there?"

"I found it!" Kagome proclaimed, she walked out of her room and spun excitedly in front of Sango. "What do you think?"

It was an ankle length, strapless cerulean blue velvet dress. The bodice was firm fitting with diamonties and at her hips it flared out princess style.

"Wow! Its beautiful Kagome, it's like a formal dress!" Sango exclaimed.

"I know, if no one else we know sees me in it on holidays I'm going to wear it to our formal too," Kagome said with a grin then taking notice of what Sango was wearing, "Wow! You look great too!"

They bought their dresses and walked back to Sango's little red car and went home to finish packing since they had both bought so much new stuff at the mall.

* * *

**Okay everyone out there, you know the drill. Press the nice little button on the bottom left hand side and review! Tell me what you think! Helpful criticism is welcomed, flames are not though! Lol, they make me cry ;;**


	2. WE'RE LATE!

**Story: **Holidaying Together

**Pairings: **Sango/Miroku and Kagome/Inuyasha (though some others might come into it later on)

**Summary: **San, Mir, Kag and Inu go on holidays after school breaks up. Living together in one house for two weeks, can the guys be trusted? Truth or dare etc…

_Hey there this story is an Alternate Universe story. It has Inuyasha as a half demon and any of the others (eg Koga, Ayame, Rin, Shippoor Sesshomaru (and Kilala except she will be human-like) that come into it will be as they are in the anime - demon, half demon, human. This is an imaginary land where all three are able to live in peace and harmony... mostly. _

_Anyway ages:Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame are all 18. Shippo, Kilala and Rin are 17 and Sesshomaru is20.This is a guess/approximation..._

**A/N: Hey there everyone! This is chapter two and i hope you like it.  
I bet I can see my regulars out there reading this! And maybe some newbies!  
Anyway I hope you like this story, its been in my head for a while and i decided to start writing it down.  
And it is better than the summary... i'm no good at them! Anyway i will leave you know so you can read.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**-** Sesshomaru-lover1116

**- **Alyssa

**- **xolovexinuyasha

**- **Trinity Effect

**- **Ark Angel H F B

* * *

**WE'RE LATE!**

Birds were singing, the sky was clear and blue, and the sun's golden rays shone through the window and onto Kagome's sleeping body and eyelids, managing to slightly rouse her from her slumber. With a yawn she cracked her eyes open a tiny bit and glanced at the clock and then promptly snuggled back down into the soft, warm bed. After a moment she bolted into sitting position and looked once again at her clock _'Oh no! I'm going to be late! Why didn't mum wake me up?'_ she thought with a groan. Quickly she got out of her bed and made it, after that she grabbed her suitcase and put it on the bed, then grabbed the pair of black jeans, aquamarine halter top and lingerie that she'd had the foresight of setting out the night before and raced to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Kagome came out of the bathroom dressed but still drying her damp ebony hair with a towel, after combing it out she put it in a loose ponytail to keep it relatively tame for the day ahead, knowing that when it was her turn to drive she didn't want it blowing in her face. She quickly added some pale lip gloss, mascara and light aqua eye shadow then she looked over her room for anything that she might have left out of her bag the night before. After she was sure she wasn't forgetting anything and she had put her comb and make-up back into the bag she glanced at her clock. It was exactly eight o'clock, she sighed softly as she walked over to her desk_ 'Looks like there isn't going to be any time for breakfast'_. Kagome picked up her hand bag, after checking that everything was in there she grabbed her mobile phone and dialled Sango's number.

"Hello?" came the familiar yet faintly groggy voice. "Is that you Kagome?"

"Yeah it's me," Kagome said then added, "You aren't still in bed are you?" she quite surprised at this, she was the one who was always late not Sango. Who was almost always Miss Punctuality.

"What do you mean am I still in bed? Of course I am!" Sango said irritably wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. She'd been having quite a nice dream too, "So what are you calling me for?"

"Because its eight o'clock that's why," Kagome said with a grin. "And you're going to be late for us leaving for our trip!"

"What!" came Sango's shrill cry as she jumped out of bed and started running around madly trying to get things in order when she glanced at her bedside clock and stopped with a sigh. Then after calming down slightly she continued, "No it's not, it's only just after seven o'clock. Don't scare me like that!"

"It is?" Kagome asked slightly bemused. "My clock says eight."

"Maybe someone put it forward so that you wouldn't sleep in and be late like normal?" she teased.

"Who me?" Kagome asked innocently, "I'm never late!"

"Yeah right," she said with a chuckle. "Anyway thanks for waking me up, I haven't finished packing yet! I might have been late if you hadn't. See you in about an hour!"

"Okay I'll see you then! 'Bye," Kagome said as she hung up her call. With a gleam to her eye she placed it back in the hand bag, after swinging it over her shoulder and picking up her suitcase she made her way downstairs. She almost forgave her mum on the spot when the smell of pancakes filled her nose.

Kagome placed her bags in the lounge room and then followed the smell of pancakes back into the kitchen. "Good morning Kagome," her mum said, not looking up from making the pancakes.

"Hey mum! The pancakes smell great," Kagome said as she sat down at the table. "So where's Souta?"

"Oh he left about ten minutes ago to go and see Kohaku," she said setting down a plate of pancakes in front of Kagome. "I have to say I'm surprised that you're up and ready in time."

Kagome put syrup on her pancakes and ate a mouthful as she looked at her disbelieving, "Yeah well it could have something to do with the fact that someone put my clock forward an hour. I wonder who would do such a thing," she said staring at her mother's back.

"Okay, okay, enough of the guilt trip," her mum said with a grin as she turned around with another plate of pancakes for herself and sat at the table. "But I only did it so that you wouldn't be late for your holiday; I know how much you've been looking forward to it."

"I guess its okay, at least you didn't set the alarm and scare me to death," Kagome said pushing her now empty plate away. "And it's nice not to be late for once."

"I actually didn't think it had worked," her mum said as she continued to eat her pancakes. "I was just about to go wake you up."

"Well I'm ready," Kagome said and made her way into the lounge room to wait for the others.

-----------------------

A sharp knock came from the door and with a groan Kagome muted the TV and slowly stood up from the soft couch. "I'll get it!" She called and with a small stretch she walked to the door and opened it to find a tall, cute, silver haired guy at her door. "Inuyasha!" she cried giving him a small hug which he returned lightly. _'He's so cute!'_ she thought silently as she took in the dark tight fitting jeans and a red t-shirt that said 'Who asked you' in black letters.

"Hey Kags," Inuyasha said with a grin when she moved to let him through the door. "I thought you would still be in bed or at least still getting ready."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kagome muttered, putting her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that I have been ready for like half an hour."

"Oh have you?" Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow. "How did you manage that?" Kagome glared at him,

"Mum set my clock forward," she mumbled and stalked off to the lounge room, leaving him behind. _'Why does everyone always think I'm going to be late?' she thought to herself. 'Duh, because you always are!'_ she answered herself. _'Shut up,'_ she growled and glared at the floor as she sat down on the couch.

Inuyasha chuckled softly, if not for him being a half demon – a hanyou, he wouldn't have heard the softly muttered confession. He followed her into the house and put his suitcase next to hers and then sat down beside her.

"So are you looking forward to the holiday?" Inuyasha asked noticing her frowning face, then kicked himself silently for asking something so stupid, of course she was. She had been going on about it for the last couple weeks.

Inuyasha's question brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled once again as thoughts of the trip filled her mind. "Yeah I can't wait to get to the sea and sand! And to get to the beach house!" Kagome said excitedly. "The different houses all looked gorgeous in the broacher and on the website; I wonder which one we got."

"Well we will find out when we get there I guess," Inuyasha said with a grin. "So have you and Sango already managed to fill up our social calendar's without us knowing?"

"Of course not," Kagome said with a pout. "We were waiting til we got there and that we would all do it together. Why? We haven't done something like that before."

Inuyasha gave her a disbelieving look. "How short is your memory? I clearly remember that at the last holiday we went on - the cruise, you both booked our social calendar full." With a soft chuckle he continued, "And you remember how successful that was, don't you?"

"Yeah you guys hardly did anything we planned… but we only planned everything like that because we were excited. Anyway that's why we want your input this time," she said with a frown then added sulkily, "Besides we said we were sorry."

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a grin. "You're always sorry," then he looked at his watch. It was now ten til eight, _'Where were Miroku and Sango? They are going to run us late.'_ He thought with a frown.

"Thanks a lot," she said punching him lightly on the arm. When a knock sounded from the door Kagome stood up and walked to open the door. Outside was Miroku, also in tight fitting dark jeans though he was wearing a dark purple t-shirt that said 'monk' on it in lighter purple letters.

"Hi there Kagome," Miroku said with a grin, his suitcase at his feet. "I thought you would still be getting ready."

"Argh!" Kagome exclaimed loudly. "What is it with you all? I am not always late! I have been ready for at least half an hour!"

"Oh did someone put your clock forward?" he asked his violet eyes shinning with mischief. Kagome glared at him dangerously. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said putting his hands up in surrender. "So is everyone else here?"

Kagome shook her head, "Sango isn't here yet, though I'm kind of surprised she is usually the first one ready."

"Miss Punctuality is late?" Miroku said his jaw dropping. "What's the world coming to your ready on time and she isn't… maybe you stole her punctuality?" he teased.

"Shut up and get inside Miroku," Kagome said rolling her eyes at him. With a grin he obliged and after he placed his suitcase with the others he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hey there Yasha," Miroku said with a grin. "Are you ready for over two weeks with beautiful girls?" Kagome glared at him, "Uh, what I meant was, our two beautiful girls."

"Sure you did," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Again there was another knock on the door and Kagome opened it to a slightly frazzled Sango wearing dark jeans and a pale pink boob tube that said 'princess' on it. Though the shirt was slightly askew and her dark chocolate brown hair was messily done.

"What's wrong Sango?" she asked slightly worried about her friend. It was very unlike her.

"Kohaku and your brother thought it was funny to go through my stuff and hide some of it. I'm so sorry I'm late!" she said with a frown.

"It's okay you're only like five minutes or so late," Kagome said. "By the way your tops slightly crooked and uh, your hair is kinda messy." Sango fixed her top and they walked into the lounge room together.

"Hey guys!" Sango said with a grin as she sat on the floor and fixed her hair into a high ponytail. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay my beautiful Sango," Miroku said grinning. "So why were you late?"

"My brother and her brother hid some of my stuff," she said with a frown, "Little monsters. So are we ready to go?"

"Sure," Kagome said with a grin and they all stood up. "We're going now! Bye mum!"

"Okay dear," her mum said walking into the lounge room. "All of you have fun."

"We will," they said in unison and they all picked up their suitcases, Kagome gave her mum a hug and they walked outside to the car.

**

* * *

Okay everyone out there, you know the drill. Press the nice little button on the bottom left hand side and review! Tell me what you think! Helpful criticism is welcomed, flames are not though! Lol, they make me cry -. **


	3. LEARNING SECRETS

**Story: **Holidaying Together

**Pairings: **Sango/Miroku and Kagome/Inuyasha (though some others might come into it later on)

**Summary: **San, Mir, Kag and Inu go on holidays after school breaks up. Living together in one house for two weeks, can the guys be trusted? Truth or dare etc…

_Hey there this story is an Alternate Universe story. It has Inuyasha as a half demon and any of the others (eg Koga, Ayame, Rin, Shippo or Sesshomaru (and Kilala except she will be human-like) that come into it will be as they are in the anime - demon, half demon, human. This is an imaginary land where all three are able to live in peace and harmony... mostly. _

_Anyway ages:Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame are all 18. Shippo, Kilala and Rin are 17 and Sesshomaru is 20.This is a guess/approximation..._

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I bet I can see my regulars out there reading this! And maybe some newbies!  
Thank you Angel of Atonement for helping me to think up some Truth or Dares.  
Anyway I hope you like this story,**** this is chapter three. **

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing the second chapter:**

**-** Sesshomaru-lover1116

**- **Angel of Atonement

**- **xolovexinuyasha

**- **ILuvIY17

**-** Kagome is sooooooooo cool

**- **C.A.M.E.O.1and Only

**- **Ark Angel H F B

**-** Hearii-sama

**-** Yoshiko Furu

**-** dark hanyou kagome

- TsukikoAkemi

* * *

**LEARNING SECRETS!**

Kagome hugged her mother tightly before she walked out the door behind her friends. They walked out the door and into the bright sunlight that dappled through the trees. The sky was a bright clear blue without a cloud in sight, not even a fluffy white one. "It's such a beautiful day," Kagome said with a sigh. "It's almost a shame to be stuck in a car driving all day on a day like today."

"Except for the fact we are driving to a beautiful resort with beautiful houses and the sea and the sand," Sango said grinning as she pushed aside a few stray strands of chocolate brown hair. "And the fact we have been waiting for this for months!"

"Well we could always leave you behind Kags," Inuyasha said his amber eyes shining with amusement as he and Miroku put the suitcases into the trunk. "We wouldn't mind."

"What did you say?" Kagome said doing a fairly good job at growling at him. "You wouldn't have mentioned leaving me behind would you?"

"Uh… no?" Inuyasha said innocence radiating from his golden eyes, he knew not to upset her too much; after all she had a pretty nasty temper if you got her mad enough.

"That's what I thought," she said with a grin. "So are we all packed now?"

"Yep," Sango said as she unlocked the car doors and sat in the driver's seat. "The guys just finished putting all of the luggage in the trunk."

"Yay! We are on our way!" Kagome said clasping her hands together as she got in the back seat behind Sango. Sango silently pleaded with her to sit in the front with her, but Kagome pretended that she didn't notice and stayed in her seat and started rummaging through her bag for her CDs. The guys soon got into the car too, Inuyasha in the back and Miroku in the passenger seat.

"You better keep your hands to yourself if you don't want us having an accident," Sango muttered to Miroku. Who just smiled and held his hands up in mock surrender, Sango rolled her eyes and with a sigh she started the engine.

-----------------------

Two hours later the group was bored. They listened to four CD's, the radio and even played eye spy for a while, but they were getting more bored by the second.

"I'm so bored," Inuyasha groaned as he threaded his hand through his silver-white locks and then rested his head back against the head rest.

"Aw… poor baby," Kagome cooed at him as she patted his head, a wide grin on her face. Inuyasha just glared at her, which she promptly ignored and continued to play with his sliver-white hair. With a sigh Inuyasha let her amuse herself with his hair, it's not like she was going to try and plait it or anything. At least she wasn't playing with his ears for once.

"We could play eye spy again?" Sango said though in reality she was almost bored to tears of the game; there were only so many things you could spy.

"No way," Miroku said from where he slouched in his seat with his eyes closed. "What about chinese whispers or some other game?"

"Oh I know!" Kagome said her hand stilling in its journey through Inuyasha's hair as she got a brilliant idea. Well she thought it was brilliant anyway.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, so bored he was willing to give anything a go… maybe they should have taken a plane or something else rather than driving? He wondered, then tuned back into the conversation going on around him.

"But I want to play truth or dare," Kagome said with a pout, she thought it was a great idea.

"Kagome we are travelling in a car and I am trying to drive!" Sango snapped. "I can't exactly do much!"

"But Sango," Kagome whined. "We can just decide that none of the dares can be that bad, because we don't want to do stuff in front of the traffic and you're driving."

"It will be okay Sango," Miroku said with a cheeky grin. "If someone thinks that it isn't suitable we can have a vote on it and if it is deemed okay then you do it, if not you do it once we reach the house or the person changes the dare."

"But…" Sango started to protest once again only to be interrupted,

"Well why don't we have a vote?" Inuyasha said mischievously. It seemed like a great idea to him.

"Yes voting!" Kagome cried happily as she clapped her hands. She knew that the guys wanted to play. "Let's vote."

"Okay who says yes?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha all raised their hand. "Sorry Sango, you're out voted." Sango muttered something under her breath.

"Did you say anything Sango?" Miroku asked with a grin. Sango narrowed her eyes at him then pasted a smile on her face, then in a sickly sweet voice she said,

"Nothing, I'm just going to go first. So truth or dare Miroku?" Miroku eyed Sango warily, when he was reasonably sure that she wasn't going to dare him to do something awful he said,

"Uh…dare."

"Hmm…" she mumbled thinking as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Oh, I know! I dare you not to talk to any girls for the rest of today."

"That's okay," he said with a smirk from his still slouched position. "I don't need to talk to them." Sango looked over at him with a frown then she gasp of surprise escaped her lips, abruptly she pulled the car off the road,

"You are such a Pervert!" Sango shrieked as she slapped Miroku. "My two hours are up, you can drive," she hissed as she got out of the car. Miroku almost complained but bit the comment back when he saw Sango's stormy face. Without another comment he got into the driver's side and drove off, after a few minutes Miroku broke the silence,

"Truth or dare Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gave him a look saying 'don't make me regret this.'

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you… to stick your head out the window," he said grinning.

"I'm not a dog," Inuyasha growled, but Miroku just kept grinning. "I'm not doing this dare it's illegal to do that!"

"Just do it before he thinks of something worse," Kagome whispered. "He didn't say how long so stick it out for a second and then come back in." With a sigh he stuck his head out and came back in muttering about how he was going to kill Miroku.

"Okay, truth or dare Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Truth," Sango said as she turned around to look at Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in the back seat. It wasn't that she didn't trust Inuyasha to dare her, he was much more trustworthy than Miroku, she just didn't want to do any dares at the moment.

"Okay…have you ever pulled a prank on your brother?"

"Don't all brothers and sisters?" she said smiling as she thought about what she was going to do with hers and Kagome's brother when they got back. That would teach them to hide her stuff so she was late for their trip.

"I meant more details than that," Inuyasha stated.

"Hmm… I will explain since I'm nice," she said seriously. "I have played many pranks on him like he has on me. I've hidden some of his stuff, sneaked up on him; prank called him… that kind of thing."

"Okay Kagome," Sango said teasingly. "Truth or dare?" Kagome looked at her friend and decided with Sango dare was always safer, who knew what truth she would ask.

"Uh, dare," Kagome said biting her lip.

"I dare you… too… play with Inuyasha's ears until you're truth or dared again."

"Yay!" Kagome said as she reached up and started playing with the cute, fluffy appendages.

"What is it with you people and my damn ears?" Inuyasha muttered, though deep down he kind of liked Kagome touching his ears. Kagome ignored his complaints; she knew he didn't hate it as much as he pretended.

"Okay truth or dare Miroku?" she asked glancing up, but her fingers continued playing with Inuyasha's ears.

"Dare."

"I dare you…" she said while she tried to think of a dare. Inuyasha leaned over and whispered something in Kagome's ear. Her eye's brightened at the idea and she nodded with a grin on her face. "I dare you to touch Sango's…waist."

Sango's face had turned slightly red at the idea but she was just glad Kagome had only said waist. She glared at Inuyasha, it was his entire fault. He was the one that had planted the idea in her head. Inuyasha just looked back at her innocence in the golden gaze.

Miroku's face dropped slightly he'd thought she would say butt, but it brightened again. _'What am I complaining for? I get to touch Sango!' _While watching the road he let one of his hands wander to her waist, it stayed there for a minute or so then he placed it back on the steering wheel. He didn't want to push his luck.

"Okay truth or dare?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Truth," Inuyasha said hoping that he wasn't going to regret it. This game really was starting to get out of hand.

"Have you ever beaten Sesshomaru in a fight?" Miroku said innocently. Inuyasha wanted to kill him.

"Err… of course," Inuyasha said as he pushed some of his silver locks out of his face.

"Really?" Kagome asked, she had thought that Inuyasha hadn't been able to beat Sesshomaru as of yet; even though he was training really hard in martial arts.

"…..yes…."

"Oh, reeeeeeeaally?" Miroku said with a grin.

"NO, ALRIGHT!" Inuyasha yelled as he slouched in his seat and pushed his ears slightly more into Kagome's hand, seeking a little comfort. After a few minutes he asked, "Sango, truth or dare?"

"Uh… truth," Sango said reluctantly.

"Have you ever cheated on a test?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everyone has cheated on a test somewhere along the line," Sango said seriously.

"Yeah, but have you? And when?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um… last time was probably when we were in about year nine and we had to do a stupid math pop quiz," she said trying to think back.

"I hope you didn't try copy off Kagome," Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "She's really bad at maths and even worse at pop quizzes."

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Truth or dare Kagome?" Sango asked grinning. Kagome reluctantly stopped her touching of Inuyasha's ears and looked at Sango; she wasn't sure if she liked that grin, but she gathered her courage and said,

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed anyone that is sitting in the car with us?"

"Of course," she said wrinkling her brow in confusion. "I've kissed you all before." They all looked at her in shock, "What are you looking at me like that for? I've kissed you all on the cheek before."

"I meant on the lips," Sango said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh…well be more exact in your questions," Kagome said grumpily, "The answer is still yes." She looked over at Inuyasha and he looked away after a moment, they both blushed slightly.

"Kagome, I thought you didn't want them to know about that?" Miroku said his violet eyes sparkled with mischief. Kagome blushed brightly,

"What?" Inuyasha and Sango both exclaimed at the same time looking from Kagome to Miroku.

"I wasn't talking about you!" she shrieked covering her warm cheeks with her hands.

"Why are you so upset?" Inuyasha asked Sango curiously.

"Uh… why are you?" Sango asked. There was no way she was answering that question.

"Uh…" Inuyasha mumbled. There was no way he was answering that question either.

Kagome decided that it was a good time to move on, glaring at Miroku she asked, "Truth or dare Miroku?"

"Truth this time," Miroku said as he glanced up from driving, he looked at Kagome in the mirror with a grin.

"Okay," Kagome said, her nose scrunched up cutely while she tried to think of a good question to ask him. "Miroku have you ever written a love letter for someone and not sent it?"

"Of course not!" he said calmly, raising his head a little in pride.

"Really?" Kagome asked perplexed. She was sure he would have written some over the years.

"I think your lying," Inuyasha said mischievously. "I'm sure you must have written some."

"Of course I have,"he said casually as he drove. "But I sent every one."

"Every one?" Sango bit out with a raised eyebrow. _'I only ever got one from him… ages ago. Who got all the others?'_

"Uh… well…" Miroku said nervously, he glanced over at Sango and she was looking kind of scary right now.

"Okay time to fuel up!" Inuyasha said pointing towards the turn off to the service station. Miroku gladly and quickly drove down the road 'S_he looks like she wants to kill me, where's that damn service station? I don't want to get into the letters anymore_.'

"But Inuyasha," Kagome said with a frown. _'Why are we going to the service station? We only just filled up before we left.'_ "But Inuyasha we're almost fu…"

"Shh!" Inuyasha said, covering her mouth with his hand. "Do you want this to continue?" he whispered. Kagome shook her head, as they arrived at the service station Inuyasha practically jumped out of the car_. 'That game had become way too tense.'

* * *

_

**A/N: See a nice long chapter.**

**Okay everyone out there, you know the drill. Press the nice little button on the bottom left hand side and review! Tell me what you think! Helpful criticism is welcomed, flames are not though! Lol, they make me cry -. **


	4. ARE WE THERE YET?

**Story: **Holidaying Together

**Pairings: **Sango/Miroku and Kagome/Inuyasha (though some others might come into it later on)

**Summary: **San, Mir, Kag and Inu go on holidays after school breaks up. Living together in one house for two weeks, can the guys be trusted? Truth or dare etc…

_This story is an Alternate Universe story. It has Inuyasha as a half demon and any of the others (eg Koga, Ayame, Rin, Shippo or Sesshomaru (and Kilala except she will be human-like) that come into it will be as they are in the anime - demon, half demon, human. This is an imaginary land where all three are able to live in peace and harmony... mostly. _

_Anyway ages: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame are all 18. Shippo, Kilala and Rin are 17 and Sesshomaru is 20.This is a guess/approximation..._

**A/N: Hey there everyone! This is chapter four! I bet I can see my regulars out there reading this! And maybe some newbies! Anyway I hope you like this story, anyway I will leave you now so you can read.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing the third chapter:**

**-** Ark Angel H F B

**- **Angel of Atonement

**- **Sesshomaru-lover1116

**- **Hearii-sama

**-** Inuyashalovebug

**-** xolovexinuyasha

**-** C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

**-**Yoshiko Furu

**

* * *

**

**ARE WE THERE YET?**

Kagome quietly looked around the car at her friends.

Sango was now in the back seat with Miroku… she had been the last to the car so she was in the back. She had complained and threatened Miroku but now she's sitting there quietly, looking out the window or reading the book she had brought along and occasionally singing or humming to the music that was playing.

Miroku was once again slouched in his seat with his eyes closed. He might just be deep in thought or possibly asleep since he hadn't really moved for a while or tried to feel Sango up since they had gotten back in the car. There was the slight possibility that he was just being good and keeping his hands to himself…

Kagome then turned her gaze to Inuyasha; he seemed to be deep in thought as he drove the car. With a sigh Kagome looked out her window but her gaze was drawn back to him. From the corner of her eye she studied him he was one of the cutest guys she knew. With his silver-white hair down to his butt, golden eyes, cute puppy ears and strong well toned body he was definitely drool worthy. It was only his usual mysterious and stay away attitude that steered the girls away.

She had known Inuyasha for about ten years, since they were kids, and longer than Sango or Miroku. They had known each other since primary school when he moved to the town, and she could still remember what had happened for them to become friends so long ago…

_There had been a new boy at school, his colouring was striking against most of the other students had dark hair and eyes and she had thought his little ears were so cute, but she was too shy to even talk too him. She had been staring at him from the corner of her eye now and then throughout the day but she didn't go near him. Instead she played and talked with her friends; after all he had so many other people talking to him that he didn't need her as well. The bell rang telling the students it was the end of the day. She waved goodbye to her friends as she packed up her stuff and grabbed her backpack and started to walk home, the shrine wasn't too far away from the school. _

_Kagome bit her lip lightly when she saw the guys that were lounging on the wall near the path she needed to use. They were a couple of years older and they had a habit of picking on her. Kagome wasn't sure if she was glad her little brother was sick today so she didn't have to walk with him or be disappointed that she was without her only slight protection. For some reason they didn't pick on her brother, only her and sometimes they refrained from picking on her when he was there. She wasn't sure why since her brother Souta was heaps younger than her, but there was no point in thinking about it, she couldn't change anything, so she took a breath and quickened her pace, hoping she could get past them quickly… perhaps without them noticing._

_Kagome pulled up short they stepped in front of her, holding her backpack tightly on her shoulder she tried to step around them but they moved with her. Faint tears prickled her eyes but she blinked them away, they only thought it was funny when she cried and she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. Once again she tried to walk around them and one of the boys grabbed her roughly, she yelped in surprise as another grabbed her backpack and pushed her to the ground. She winced when her knees hit the cement and the tears welled up once again, she didn't know what she did to deserve this… but she never told her mother what happened. It would only worry her and she would tell the principal and then the boys would only pick on her more for tattling on them. _

_A crystal tear made its way down her cheek before she quickly dashed it away; she looked down at her skinned knees and stood up slowly, wincing slightly. She looked at the boys that were grinning and holding her backpack and wondered how she was going to get it back when she saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head but she couldn't see it anymore, she decided it was her imagination and looked back at the boys. A look of surprise covered her face when she saw the fight that had broken out before her. She watched in amazement as the fight progressed, one boy against five. It ended with two of the boys with bloody noses and the rest with bloody scratches and gashes before they ran off leaving her backpack behind. _

_Kagome looked at her saviour to find it was the new boy from school… Inuyasha. Hesitantly she walked over and picked up her backpack and another couple of tears ran down her face and after a moment of hesitation she threw herself in his arms and hugged him, her saviour. For a minute he just stood there then he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. He whispered softly that he would protect her._

And he did. He protected her and they became close friends. True enough they'd had fights and problems through out the years over almost anything and everything. Including when the girls had realised how cute he was and started taking an interest in him, especially when Inuyasha had been going out with Kikyo.

_Kikyo had come into their lives around the same time as Sango and Miroku when they all began high school. She and Sango quickly became close friends… and she was glad to have some female company since her other girlfriends had gone to a different high school than she had. Inuyasha and Miroku too became quick friends… though it was a surprise since Inuyasha didn't have any friends other than Kagome. He was abrupt and kind of rude to everyone else, warning them to keep their distance. All four of them had begun to hang out together though still having separate girl and guy time. _

_It wasn't until three years ago when they were in year nine that Kikyo really pushed her way into their lives, when she and Inuyasha started dating. Kikyo had been the biggest pain in the neck, she still wasn't sure how Kikyo had managed to get past Inuyasha's people barriers, but she did. Kikyo was as sweet as anything while Inuyasha was around but as soon as he was gone she was the bitch from hell. Kikyo managed to get Inuyasha so wrapped around her finger that Inuyasha wouldn't listen to what she said about Kikyo, to any of her warnings to him that he was going to get hurt. No **she** got in trouble for picking on Kikyo and a rift emerged in their relationship and it only got bigger until they weren't even talking. She had spent a lot of that time crying and trying to forget about him, Sango was a great help and even Miroku was on their side, he didn't like her either and that's saying something for him since he usually loves all girls._

_Eventually Inuyasha learnt the truth the hard way, when he found Kikyo and Naraku kissing and half undressed in her bedroom one afternoon when he went to visit her. He had been heart broken and soon she and Inuyasha made up and now here they were… happy as always. Except for the fact she had recently begun to think of him in more friendly terms…_

After a while of reminiscing she noticed that her eyes kept drifting shut. "Okay I'm tired now," Kagome said with a yawn and started trying to get comfortable in the seat. "I'm going to have a nap," she told no one in particular. After a few minutes of getting comfortable her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Inuyasha looked across at the girl that had managed to snuggle slightly into his shoulder in her sleep with soft golden eyes before he turned his gaze once more to the road.

-------------------------

Four hours later they reached the beach resort with no more problems or fights. Though that could be because they hadn't tried to play anymore games since the truth or dare disaster. They had decided to rent a four bedroom beach house instead of two separate two bedroom houses, it was cheaper and it meant that they could spend more time with one another. Even if they had got two houses it was more likely it would have been a waste, they would have spent almost all their time in one of them and almost none in the other… if they ended spending much time at the house in the first place.

Inuyasha was driving once again, while Kagome was looking at the area map and trying to help him to find their way to the beach resort. They found their way there with very little trouble, only the occasional wrong turn. Once they got to the parking area he parked the little red.

"We found it!" Kagome said grinning widely, she was so excited and she couldn't wait to see the beach house!

"Hmm?" Sango murmured as she woke up from her nap, she rubbed her eyes. "We're here?"

"Yep," Kagome said as she unbuckled her seat belt and after she grabbed her handbag got out of the car. "I will be right back." And with that she walked over to the office.

'_Hmm…'_ Kagome thought as she walked into the office, it was quite pretty done in blues that reminded her of the sea. _'I wonder if the rest of this resort is as pretty?' _Coming out of her thoughts she went up to the racks of broachers and after looking through them she grabbed a couple that looked interesting, they needed some places to go after all. Then she walked over to the desk where the receptionist was sitting, and told her who she was and about their reservations. The receptionist looked up their reservation in the computer system and after she found it and had checked her identification and took their deposit, she gave Kagome the keys and a map of the resort. Kagome thanked the woman and walked back to the car.

After ten minutes of driving and a few wrong turns they found their way to the beach house number 253. They pulled into the drive and got out of the car and took in the house and garden. The girls were more impressed than the guys, who were now taking the luggage out of the car. The girls on the other hand were left breathless. The garden was what they noticed first, it was well tended and a beautiful vibrant green with tall trees here and there that put patches of shade over the lawn. Including the cream and black table set that sat under one of the larger trees to the right of the building, and there were flowers here and there, all types and colours.

The girls then took in the beach house. It too was beautiful, the two story beach house was cement rendered and done in cream and black matching the table set in the garden. It looked impressive and regal in its spot. The girls then walked back to the car and took their luggage out of the trunk and excitedly walked to the front door. Opening it the girls sighed once again in amazement at the beautiful house that was before them. They walked in and placed their luggage down in the hall and started to tour around the house.

They walked into the kitchen it was bright and cheerful, the walls pale yellow, while all the appliances you could want and benches were black.

They then walked into the lounge room and it was huge with a huge TV, Stereo, DVD/VCR player and movies and music of every genre. The soft lounge, arm chairs, drapes and the soft rug on the floor were all burgundy, though the walls were a light cream.

The dining room's colouring was also in burgundy and cream though the table and chairs were a light golden wood with burgundy cushions.

The library was beautiful, it had a pale wooden floor and walls, stained a light golden brown, which was only interrupted with splashes of greens and blues on the rugs and the paintings that adorn the room. There were shelves of books and four desks, two of which had computers which they assumed also were connected to the internet.

The bathroom and laundry were in cream and black.

Hurriedly the girls raced up to the second story of the house, laughing as the guys followed them grinning at their over enthusiasm. The girls open the balcony door and walk out, there was another set of table and chairs out there and it overlooked the white sand and sapphire blue sea that was the back yard. They walked back in and raced to the bedrooms.

All four of them were about the same size, each with built-in wardrobes, queen size beds, a bookshelf and a bedside table. The differences were in the colour schemes; one was in shades of red, one in shades of aquamarine, one in shades of violet and the last in shades of rose.

"I bags the aquamarine!" Kagome called as she jumped on the bed, though after a moment she walked down to get her luggage.

"I bags the rose!" Sango called as she also walked down to grab her bags. The guys were already on their way up with their luggage. The two guys just smile and walk into the remaining rooms silently choosing their rooms. After all Inuyasha loves red and Miroku loves violet so there was no trouble or fights over rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there people, just so you know Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are in year 12, last year of school. So they are on holidays, when they come back they have to study and take their final exams in the next couple months. So they are taking their wonderful holiday now before all the stress.**

**I know that the school systems are different everywhere. I don't know what you call your high school years so I'm going by Australian (NSW). Where you go to preschool, then you start primary school which is Kindergarten til year 6, then you go to high school which is year 7 til year 12 and then you graduate. From there you go to college, UNI or TAFE… or employment.**

**Also I suck at descriptions of houses and stuff so I hope I did ok.**

**Okay everyone out there, you know the drill. Press the nice little button on the bottom left hand side and review! Tell me what you think! Helpful criticism is welcomed, flames are not though! Lol, they make me cry. **


	5. WHAT TO DO FIRST?

**Story: **Holidaying Together

**Pairings: **Sango/Miroku and Kagome/Inuyasha (though some others might come into it later on)

**Summary: **San, Mir, Kag and Inu go on holidays after school breaks up. Living together in one house for two weeks, can the guys be trusted? Truth or dare etc…

_This story is an Alternate Universe story. It has Inuyasha as a half demon and any of the others (eg Koga, Ayame, Rin, Shippo or Sesshomaru (and Kilala except she will be human-like) that come into it will be as they are in the anime - demon, half demon, human. This is an imaginary land where all three are able to live in peace and harmony... mostly. _

_Anyway ages: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame are all 18. Shippo, Kilala and Rin are 17 and Sesshomaru is 20.This is a guess/approximation..._

**A/N: Hey there everyone! This is chapter five! I bet I can see my regulars out there reading this! And maybe some newbies! Anyway I hope you like this story; anyway I will leave you now so you can read.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing the fourth chapter:**

**-** Ark Angel H F B

**- **Angel of Atonement

**- **ILuvIY17

**- **Sesshomaru-lover1116

**-** TsukikoAkemi

**-** xolovexinuyasha

**- **Inuyashalovebug

**-** C.A.M.E.O1 and Only

**- **Angel grl

- i-luv-the-cat-sohma52

* * *

**WHAT TO DO FIRST?**

After a while Kagome and Sango finished unpacking their things in their rooms and walked down the stairs to the lounge room. Which was where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting watching TV, they had already finished unpacking a while ago.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as she and Sango walked into the lounge room. They grabbed one of the pillows of the lounge from behind the guys and flopped down onto the ground, lying in almost duplicate positions. They lay so that they were facing the guys, their heads on their arms and their slim legs in the air.

"So what do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked pressing the mute button and looking over to the girls, his silver bangs falling slightly into his eyes.

"We're at the beach so why don't we go for a swim?" Miroku asked a mischievous glint in his violet eyes and a smile on his lips as he looked at over at the girls.

"And this has nothing to do with wanting to see us and other girls in bathing suits?" Sango sighed, exasperated at his lecherous thoughts and behaviour.

"Of course not," Miroku said innocently. "Simply that it is a warm day and the beach is in our backyard."

"Sure it doesn't have anything to do with that," Kagome said rolling her eyes as she stood up. "But I don't really care about your motives. Going for a swim sounds like a great idea!"

"It does?" Sango asked, looking over at Kagome in surprise.

"Yes it does," Kagome said impishly as she grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her to her feet as well. "Now come on Sango, let's go get into our bathing suits.

"Oo-kay…" Sango said uncertainly, though she let herself be dragged off and back up the stairs. Once up there Kagome let go of her wrist and walked into her bedroom and started rummaging through her wardrobe, muttering inaudibly. After a moment Sango followed her into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. "Okay, spill. Why is it such a good idea?"

"Because silly we came here to go to the beach," Kagome said still rummaging only to stand upright triumphantly holding an aquamarine coloured bikini in her hand. "And besides we can show off our bodies, look cute, flirt and in general spend time with the guys."

"Why do I want to show off my body again?" Sango asked, nervously pushing her dark bangs off her forehead. "Or flirt for that point?"

"Let me think," Kagome said pretending to ponder the question before she answered quite loudly, "Maybe because you want to catch Miroku's attention!"

"Shh!" Sango hissed as she opened the door a crack so that she could check that they guys hadn't come up the stairs and heard that last comment. "I do not want his attention!"

"Yes you do and you know it the same as I do," Kagome said with a groan as she threw the swim suit onto the bed. "Come on Sango, stop living in denial… I can tell that you like him. I'm your best friend so why don't you just admit it?"

Sango gnawed at her bottom lip as thoughts swirled through her head like a whirlwind, after a moment she sighed softly and conceded defeat. "I guess I do like him a bit… but he's such a lecher and goes after every girl. Why do I like him?" she moaned putting her head in her hands.

"I'll tell you when I figure out how I suddenly fell in love with my best friend," Kagome said with a sigh as she flopped down onto her bed on her back. "I'm still not sure how that happened…"

"When has love ever make sense?" Sango asked wryly.

"Never," Kagome said with a grin as she sat up again. "But anyway we better finish getting ready before the guys start complaining that we're taking too long!"

"Okay," Sango said with a grin as she walked out of Kagome's bedroom and into her own. After a moment of digging through her wardrobe she found what she was looking for. The swimsuit was lavv in colour and though it was a one piece its cut showed off her curves nicely.

She changed into the swimsuit and put the matching sarong around her hips, and after grabbing her towel she walked out and knocked on Kagome's door. "Are you ready yet?"

"Coming!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her towel and walked out in the aquamarine bikini and sarong to stand next to Sango. Moments later the guys came out of their rooms, Inuyasha wearing red and white board shorts and a towel draped over his bare shoulder and chest, Miroku wearing blue and purple board shorts and a towel draped over his bare shoulder and chest. All four teenagers stood there looking at one another until,

"Last one to the beach has to cook dinner!" Sango called as grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her after her as she took off at a run towards the back door. Once Kagome got over the shock of suddenly being pulled into a run, she started running too.

"No fair!" Inuyasha yelled after the girls with a pout as he started after them with Miroku by his side.

"What are you complaining about?" Miroku puffed. "You're a hanyou so you can easily catch up… not like me!"

----------------------

"We won! We won!" Kagome cried, as she and Sango jumped around happily, holding hands once they reached the beach.

"Yeah but only coz you cheated!" Inuyasha said sulkily as he jogged up to the girls.

"Aw…poor baby!" she said with a grin as she let go of Sango's hands and walked over to him, a teasing smile on her face as she pushed some of his silver bangs off his forehead. "And what are you upset about? You still beat Miroku," she said pointing towards the puffing dark haired guy that was still making his way over to the rest of the group.

"I guess…" he said as he plopped down onto the sand in a siting position still pouting. "But you still cheated…"

Kagome laughed softly at him, her brown eyes dancing with mirth as she leaned forward to tweak his ears lightly. Her fingers stayed there playing with his ears for a few moments before she leaned towards his ears and whispered, "I know you could have won if you had tried…so thanks." With a wink she walked back over to Sango, leaving a semi-stunned Inuyasha in her wake. After stripping off their sarongs the girls ran towards the water, leaving the guys to catch up.

Once Miroku made his way to the beach and where Inuyasha was waiting for him they both put their towels down and walked down to the clear, cool water and walked in. The group lay in the water, floating with the gentle waves in silence until Kagome broke it saying,

"I know! Let's play a game!"

"Okay as long as it isn't truth or dare!" Sango asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement as she pushed her damp bangs out of her eyes.

"Nope not truth or dare," Kagome said with a grin that soon turned into a pout, "Argh… I can't remember its name!"

"Well explain it," Miroku said, his violet eyes glittering with mischief at the idea of playing a game with the girls… especially Sango. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and his grin widened.

"Hmm…it's that game where you have at least four people," she said frowning in concentration. "One person is on the bottom and another person sits on that person's shoulders and the two on the top try to get each other to fall off."

"Oh! I know that game!" Sango said with a happy grin as she waved her arms expressively as she talked. "It's lots of fun!"

"So do you know its name?" Kagome asked, looking at her with hopeful brown eyes.

"Uh… sorry no I don't," Sango said with an apologetic smile. "But the name isn't really important, as long as we all know what you're talking about."

"So who goes on with who?" Inuyasha asked with interest.

"Well we will go in guy girl pairs since I don't think either of us would be able to support anyone on our shoulders," she said motioning to herself and Sango. "Does anyone have any preferences? I was going to say Inuyasha and me against Miroku and Sango?"

"That's fine with me," Miroku said as he swam over to where Sango was and flung an arm over her shoulder. Sango looked at him suspiciously before she nodded in agreement. Inuyasha nodded his acceptance and Kagome happily walked over to him.

Miroku walked into the shallow water with Sango and got down on his knees, the water was still up to his upper chest when he knelt. After a moment of hesitation Sango walked closer and put one long golden leg over his shoulder, she bit her lip at the close proximity to him. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and neck as she slipped her other leg over his shoulder. She couldn't help but feel the toned muscles move under her hands as she moved into a more comfortable position on his shoulders and gripped his neck.

Miroku was in heaven as he knelt there feeling Sango's smooth long legs slide over his shoulders and onto his chest. His heartbeat sped up when he thought of how close she was to him…he clenched his hands to stop from groping her then he grabbed her legs tightly so that he could stand up and walk once again into the deep water. He felt her hands grip his neck and dark hair and he sighed in pure bliss.

Inuyasha walked into the semi shallow water with Kagome and got onto his knees, the water up to his abs. She stood next to him biting her lip lightly as she decided what to do about his long hair, she couldn't sit on it and she was scared if she put it to one side she would pull it. With only a moment of hesitation she pulled out the band she had used to put her hair up earlier and walked closer to him. She pushed the bangs out of his eyes and gently gathered his silver hair into her hands and away from his face, after a moment she put the band around it and put it over one shoulder as she placed one of her long legs over the opposite shoulder and then moved the hair onto her thigh as she put her other leg over the shoulder. Once she sat down and moved around a little to get comfortable she still wasn't sure what to do with his hair so she settled with letting it lie across her lap.

Once Kagome was on his shoulders he breathed in deeply, her scent hit his nose heavily since they were so close together. And he groaned inaudibly she smelt wonderful and he wondered if he would be able to control himself. Then Inuyasha raced over to where Miroku and Sango was, Kagome let out a yelp at his speed and her fingers tangled in his silver tresses as she grabbed his neck tightly so that she wouldn't fall, though deep down she knew that he was holding her legs tightly and it was unlikely that he would let her fall. Once there Kagome pushed at Sango's shoulders and the fight was on.

After ten minutes Miroku couldn't help himself anymore. Inconspicuously he let one of his hands travel feather light up Sango's leg and to her upper thigh. Sango was still fighting hand to hand with Kagome, trying to push her friend off but her breath caught slightly when she felt his fingers trail up her leg but she bit her lip and ignored it and concentrated on trying to get Kagome to fall. Miroku's violet eyes flicked upward to look at Sango and he was surprised when she made no move to hit him like normal, so he let his hand travel further towards her butt. Sango gasped and wiggled on his shoulders trying to get away from his hand. The mix between wiggling and him not holding one of her legs left her sitting precariously on his shoulders, at that moment Kagome pushed at her shoulders and she tumbled off and into the deep water.

"Yay we win!" Kagome cried happily bouncing slightly on Inuyasha's shoulders. His hands gripped her thighs tightly so that she wouldn't fall with her current

Sango's head emerged from the water with a gasp of breath. Her brown eyes glinted dangerously as she flicked her hair back off her face and the dark haired boy backed away slightly, his eyes uncertain about whether or not he should run or not. When Sango's eyes fell onto him she started stalking towards him and he turned and started towards the shore. She caught up to him easily,

"Pervert!" she yelled and a slap echoed over the water.

"Miroku, when will you learn?" Kagome groaned with a shake of her head as she realised why they had won. The now unconscious guy was lucky that Sango was nice enough to help him stay upright and to float or he might have drowned. But then again her friend might not like him groping her but she was in love with him no matter what she said. '_Like she was with Inuyasha'_ she thought with a faint sigh as sadness clouded her eyes slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there people, i got another chapter done! Yay! And they played another game, sorry it wasnt truth or dare but it will be in here again a couple times! If you want Truth or dare then review! lol**

**Okay everyone out there, you know the drill. Press the nice little button on the bottom left hand side and review! Tell me what you think! Helpful criticism is welcomed, flames are not though! Lol, they make me cry -. **


	6. THE BEACH

**Story: **Holidaying Together

**Pairings: **Sango/Miroku and Kagome/Inuyasha (though some others might come into it later on)

**Summary: **San, Mir, Kag and Inu go on holidays after school breaks up. Living together in one house for two weeks, can the guys be trusted? Truth or dare etc…

_This story is an Alternate Universe story. It has Inuyasha as a half demon and any of the others (eg Koga, Ayame, Rin, Shippo or Sesshomaru (and Kilala except she will be human-like) that come into it will be as they are in the anime - demon, half demon, human. This is an imaginary land where all three are able to live in peace and harmony... mostly. _

_Anyway ages: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame are all 18. Shippo, Kilala and Rin are 17 and Sesshomaru is 20.This is a guess/approximation..._

**A/N: Hey there everyone! This is chapter Six! I bet I can see my regulars out there reading this! And maybe some newbies! Anyway I hope you like this story… anyway I will leave you now so you can read.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing the fifth chapter:**

**-** Hearii-sama

**-** Inuyashalovebug

**- **xolovexinuyasha

**- **Ark Angel H F B

**- **TsukikoAkemi

**- **Angel of Atonement

**- **Icy.Inuyasha

**- **Twins of the Sun

**-** Almandine-Azaleea

**-** C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

**-** Sesshomaru-lover1116

* * *

**THE BEACH**

Inuyasha watched Kagome with almost expressionless gold eyes that watched her movements and that of the others as they played Marco Polo and he smiled slightly when he saw Sango and Kagome slowly sneak away from Miroku who was Marco though it soon became a splashing session once Miroku caught onto their plan. A smile graced his lips as he watched Kagome laugh and play… it reminded him of long ago.

_He had just started at the school and he really didn't want to be there. The only reason he was is because his parents had made him and he knew his brother would tell on him if he didn't. Sesshomaru somehow always knew when he did something he wasn't supposed to… he had to learn how he did that, but while he had sat sulking and not listening to the teacher. He felt a gaze upon him and he looked around, quite a few times he couldn't tell especially since lots of the students were staring, they probably hadn't seen an inu hanyou before. Though after a while of furtively watching the other children he managed to catch a girl looking at him and she quickly looked away once again. Though he watched her for a moment and decided she wasn't overly extraordinary for a girl with her slim figure, long ebony hair and big brown eyes._

_Once it was lunch time he was bombarded by people all wanting to talk and spend time with him. After a few minutes he couldn't cope with all the people and the noise so he ran off to find some peace and quiet, which was in one of the trees. He was there relaxing when his ears twitched at the sound of someone's approaching footsteps. He stilled and hoped that the person wouldn't notice him, he looked for the person from his high perch and saw the girl that had been staring at him earlier, though when lunch time had arrived she had steered clear of him. He was curious about her and his golden gaze followed her movements as she walked under and past his perch to meet up with her friends. He sat there watching her curiously from his perch and her smile, laugh and dancing brown eyes stayed in his thoughts._

_That afternoon after school finished he found himself dawdling around the school grounds and deep down he knew it had something to do with the girl. It puzzled him why he felt such a familiarity with her since he didn't even know her name. He jumped into one of the surrounding trees to wait for her to come out of the classroom and he heard her friends call out goodbyes… and he found out her name was Kagome. A while later she came out of the classroom and started walking home, he assumed that meant she lived close to the school. He followed her at a distance then stopped and berated himself, he was going to scare the poor girl and his parents would worry if he was late._

_With a sigh he turned around and started in the opposite direction than Kagome had gone. He had gone a little way when his ears perked up at the sound of a yelp and salt on the air; he frowned slightly and wondered if it was something he should worry about. The girl's face flashed in his mind and he wondered if maybe she was in trouble, without another thought he started running back the way he had come. A streak of silver. _

_He stopped in a high branch in one of the trees and saw a couple of older boys surrounding Kagome and one of them push her to the ground, he growled without noticing at the boys action. He watched her stand up again and the smell of salt hit his nose once again and in that moment he jumped down from his perch and ran past Kagome and to the boys, without another thought he created a fist and punched one of the boys in the nose, his movements were so fast as he attacked the boys that they didn't know what hit them and they were unable to touch him with their hits. _

_Inuyasha looked over to Kagome once the boys ran off and cocked his head to the side as he watched her pick up her backpack and the smell of more salt hit his nose and he frowned. He watched her approach him and then his golden eyes widened in surprise when the girl threw herself into his arms and hugged him. He looked down at the top of her dark head, confusion in his eyes, hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her small frame as she cried and her tears stung his sensitive nose. Though her scent soothed him, a mix of bubblegum and musk, suddenly a feeling of protectiveness overcame him and his arms tightened slightly around her and he whispered, 'I will protect you.' _

Inuyasha was jerked out of his thoughts when someone splashed him in the face. His golden eyes flickered slowly from one face to the other trying to decide who the culprit was. As soon as he saw Kagome's face he knew it was her, she looked solemn on the outside but he saw the mirth in her expressive brown eyes. Without a moments hesitation he flicked a wave of water in her direction, which managed to drench not only her but Miroku and Sango as well. They all fought back for a while until,

"Okay well I'm all wet now and I'm turning into a prune since we've been in here for at least two hours! Let's get out," Sango said with a laugh and they all agreed and went back to the house.

-------------------------------

Once they returned to the beach house they all took turns and had showers and got changed into fresh clothes.

Sango was wearing a dark blue calf length denim skirt with pale pink hibiscus flowers stitched in the left corner and a pale pink t-shirt with two large dark pink hibiscus flowers printed on them and dark blue slip on shoes.

Kagome was wearing dark green hipster jeans with glitter stars down the right pants leg and a black pin strap top with matching glitter stars around the middle and black ankle boots.

Inuyasha was wearing a pair of tight fitting pale blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'What are you looking at?' in white lettering and a pair of black joggers.

Miroku was wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt that said 'Misunderstood' on the front in lighter blue lettering and a pair of black shoes.

Now they are all sitting in the lounge room to discuss what they should do about dinner since it was now dusk. Kagome and Sango were once again sprawled on the floor on pillows while the guys sat on the lounge.

"Well what are we going to do about dinner?" Inuyasha complained from his position on the lounge. "I'm starving!"

"Well Miroku is supposed to do dinner since he lost the contest this afternoon," Sango said glaring at the dark haired boy.

"But I don't want to…" he whined while pouting at the girls, trying his hardest to get out of cooking. He continued, "Besides there isn't anything in the house for me to cook."

"Well he is right about that…" Kagome said with a frown. "There isn't anything to eat in the house we need to go shopping."

"Even if we did go shopping… no one would want to cook once we got back," Sango said sitting up. "It's already getting late."

"I'm too hungry to wait," Inuyasha moaned then added with a smirk, "That and the fact that Miroku can't cook if his life depended on it."

"Hey I resent that comment!" Miroku said mock angrily, actually he was just glad he didn't have to cook.

"So where are we going to go for dinner?" Sango asked. "We don't know where anything is in this town…"

"Maybe this place has a restaurant?" Miroku suggested.

"No I'm sure that there isn't one, that's why the beach houses are self contained," Kagome said frowning. "Oh I know! Maybe there's a map of restaurants or something in one of those broachers I picked up when we arrived!' she added happily and stood up and raced up the stairs to look for the broachers. Once up there she started rifling through all her belongings trying to find where she had put them. Once she found them she ran back down the stairs and dumped the broachers on the floor between them all.

"So where are we going to eat?" Miroku asked looking at the broachers happily, Inuyasha on the other hand looked like he was going to try and eat them.

"Well I don't really feel like eating out," Sango said with a frown as she picked up one of the broachers. "I'm pretty tired."

"What about we get some take-away?" Kagome offered.

"Yeah," Sango said happily. "That's a great idea, but what kind."

"Come on people!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't care what we get as long as there isn't any curry and we go already!"

"Well someone is a grouch," Kagome said with a grin and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Feh," he muttered as he slouched down in his seat though at the same time managing to give Kagome excellent access to his ears, which she took advantage of. She loved playing with his ears and it was a very good way to distract him from his stomach.

"What restaurants are there?" Kagome asked looking over at Sango and Miroku who were poring over the maps.

"Uh, Chinese, Sushi, McDonalds, Thai…" Miroku listed them.

"What about chinese?" Kagome offered and they all agreed

They all got up and after grabbing their wallets they walked outside and piled into the car.

-------------------------

They all got back out of the car and walked back into the house with the Chinese food. Once in there Kagome walked into the kitchen and started getting dishes and cutlery out for them to use. Then she stopped and said,

"Why don't we watch a movie while we eat?"

"Oh that's a great idea," Sango said as she carried the food into the lounge room. "What are we going to do about a table though?"

"What about the corner table?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled it out so that they could put the food out on it.

"Great! Okay so which DVD are we watching?" Sango asked from her seat in front of the DVD selection.

"Romance!" Kagome squealed.

"Oh, no you don't," Inuyasha said sitting on the couch. "I'm not watching a chick flick."

"Please," Kagome pouted.

"Nope," he said crossing his arms and looking away from her.

"Pretty please!" she said crawling over to him and sitting herself on his lap. "Please Yasha!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Ok you can put on a romance as long as it has action as well."

"Yay!" she said giving him a hug. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, though he did enjoy the hug.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there people, just so you know Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are in year 12, last year of school. So they are on holidays, when they come back they have to study and take their final exams in the next couple months. So they are taking their wonderful holiday now before all the stress. **

**Okay everyone out there, you know the drill. Press the nice little button on the bottom left hand side and review! Tell me what you think! Helpful criticism is welcomed, flames are not though! Lol, they make me cry -. **


End file.
